Knowing You
by Anne Holly
Summary: About sirius and his gang and how he meet someone he never though he would love.


Anne parked her ancient bicycle in the parking lot reserved for Muggle Hogwarts students. Her classmates waved at her with smug looks as they passed by driving a BMW or a Mercedes. Most of the students that attended Hogwarts were wealthy and arrogant, they were called "Fortunate Brood", but of course, there was always a few that weren't so Fortunate". Anne was one of them, she was what they would call the common blood, the poor girl, they less fortunate girl and the unprivileged. Well, she never volunteered to attend this school, it was her parents that forced her. They believed that if she went to an affluent school she would have a high chance in marrying a wealthy man. Anne's family wasn't very rich nor were they very conductive. Anne was an unknown member of the school, she had a few close friends and she isn't the top of every class. Skinny is the only word that could be used when describing her, but she was strong. In elementary school, she would take on any bully that dared challenge her, but now, she knew better than to and didn't mind other people's business.  
  
(Next morning after train ride to Hogwarts, the start of lessons)  
  
Jane stood by the lockers in front of the great hall, Anne went over and greeted her.  
  
" Jane, it so good to see you again." Anne said.  
  
" Did you see Sara's nose?" Jane asked, " It cost ten thousand dollars, it looks just like Julia Robert's nose."  
  
" I would never spend that much money on a stupid nose, my family could use that money for a whole year."  
  
" But still, wouldn't it be cool to do so though."  
  
" Yeah I guess, lets go to class."  
  
There was a big crowd of people in front of the History classroom, all of them were whispering to one another.  
  
Anne looked inside of the classroom through the window, she saw a young boy with long hair, he looked like a ghost, but some how he seemed even more depressed.  
  
" It's a shame, Ronald has to leave, it would be fun to see him being tortured by the Marauder." Sara said to Queenly.  
  
" I totally agree, but he does seem sad now doesn't he?" Queenly snickered.  
  
" I kind of feel sorry for him." Sara said sarcastically, as they both started to laugh again.  
  
Ronald walked out of the classroom and slumped out towards the hall. His head was drooped down. His books fell on to the floor. Anne had an urge to go and help him, but Jane pulled her back.  
  
" Anne don't, if you help you might get into trouble with the Marauders."  
  
Anne stood helplessly looking at him. Professor Sun, the history teacher walked to the door.  
  
" What is going on?" He said deafeningly.  
  
" Oh professor, Ronald is leaving the school." Sara said.  
  
" Why is he to do such a thing?" He asked, as he was just about to walk over to Ronald.  
  
" Professor, I wouldn't say that, I would if I were him, he was forced by the Marauders. He got the red slip in his locker two days ago for saying something really horrible to the Marauders. I can't say that they weren't angry." Queenly whispered.  
  
The professor walked over to Ronald.  
  
" Maybe switching schools would do you some good, maybe you might learn from you mistakes and know better than to be such a fool." Professor Sun said with a smile.  
  
Anne's blanked out. How could the teacher stand up for the boy for one minute and betray him the next. Was the teacher scared of the Marauders too? How horrible can they get, but then again, their parent's fund the money for the school, even the principal is respectful in front of them.  
  
" Come on into class now, settle in." the professor said as he rounded the teens outside.  
  
Anne walked inside and sat down. The more she looked around at the people beside her, the more she hated them. Her mind was all filled with the thoughts of how to kill the Marauders. Anne couldn't stand anymore of the people in this school.  
  
" I need to go to crap now." Anne demanded.  
  
" Okay. remember to bring toilet paper." The professor said timidly.  
  
Anne marched out of the classroom and ran up the stairs. She ran and ran until she got to the balcony. She went right up to the edge and released her thoughts.  
  
" Stupid Marauders, you think that you're everything, but your not! Your nothing but animals!" Anne shouted, " you weirdoes are animals!"  
  
(Next day)  
  
Anne and Jane were sent out to deliver a box of spare wands from Professor Mia to Professor Sun. They meet him half way from the storage room, drinking pumpkin juice. He started to lecture them about how lucky they were to be able to attend this school.  
  
" You young people don't understand the true meaning of attend school now do you, it is so wond.." Professor Sun bumped into somebody.  
  
The goblet dropped out of his hand and rolled. Professor Sun was startled, but then his face turned to horror. He had spilled his goblet on one of the Marauders.  
  
" I am so sorry, let me help you clean it." Professor Sun timidly said as he got out a Kleenex and started to wipe the Marauders face.  
  
" If sorry can replace an accident then what are polices for?" The Marauder said as he knocked Professor Sun's arm out of his way.  
  
" I am so so sorry. I promise this won't happen again. I'll pack up and leave." Professor Sun sobbed.  
  
" What ever." The Marauder said and picked up the garbage can in front of him and threw it out of the way.  
  
The rest of the Marauders followed him except one of them. He bend down and picked up the garbage can and placed it back to where it belonged. His face looks lonely and sad. Anne's heart had a special feeling that he wasn't like the others. The sad Marauder looked up and Anne's eye caught his gaze. This very moment changed a lot of things that were to happen. He turned away and walked off behind his friends.  
  
(Next day)  
  
Anne and Jane were off again to deliver a box of ink to Professor Sun. They talked about the exam next week as they walked down the stairs. Jane suddenly slipped and her box of ink flew out of her arms. She caught herself on the railing.  
  
" Why is it always me that gets spilled with something." The mean Marauder spoke.  
  
" Do you know how much it will cost to get another one of these collector version of this Paul Smith shirt?" Another Marauder said.  
  
" I am so sorry, let me wipe it for you." Jane said, as she went forwards, but was pushed aside by the mean Marauder.  
  
He and his friend walked up followed by the other two Marauders. Anne's mind was on the edge of blowing up. She couldn't stand this anymore, she couldn't stand this anymore.  
  
" Stop right there." Anne demanded.  
  
The mean Marauder stopped. Anne walked up in front of his.  
  
" She said she was sorry already, can't you just forgive her?" Anne asked.  
  
" I have no time for this crap."  
  
" All you care about is yourself, your nothing but cowards finding under your fathers money."  
  
The mean Marauder's eyed her.  
  
" You're in trouble." He said and walked up the stairs along with his other friends.  
  
Anne knew that she was in trouble.  
  
(Next day)  
  
Anne walked into class; everyone stared at her. When she sat down, they started to giggle to one another. Anne wondered why they were doing such things, she checked her locker already, and she didn't see the red slip. Then she caught the eye of Jane. She pointed to her back. Anne suddenly realized why. She reached one arm and found a piece of paper on her back. She tugged it and the red slip was in her hand. She closed her eyes. She was in trouble. 


End file.
